In Reflection
by be-loved-and-loved-in-return
Summary: Set after the last chaper of DH, before the epilouge. Harry rediscovers the Mirror of Esrisd and gets transported inside it. Will he chose to live with those he has loved and lost?
1. New Discoveries

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter

**AN:** this is my second hp fic, and is set after the deathly hallows and before the epilouge, so Harry is still in the castle, and has just left the headmasters' office after talking to Dumbledore's portrait with Ron and Hermonie. He then discovers something new... or is it old? enjoy!!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: New Discoveries

The hall seemed to glitter and sparkle with relief, but at the same time, was dulled with the castles' pain and heartache. Harry couldn't sit there, couldn't go back there, as he felt that he intruded on this pain. So, after leaving the headmasters' office and talking to Dumbledore's portrait, he let Ron and Hermonie walk ahead of him, until he was far enough behind to slip the cloak over his head and sneak away.

He began to shuffle along the familiar corridors. Not content with his shuffle, Harry broke into a brisk pace, almost trotting along. But thoughts kept swarming through his head. He ran, pleating down the stone walkways, doorways and empty portraits streaking past him. He closed his eyes tightly, so nothing could be seen.

And then, (and this won't surprise you in the least) he ran straight into a door. Grumbling, Harry stood, opened the door, and locked himself inside.

The room was not anything remarkable, but rather like every other class room in the school. It was the familiarity of the room that surprised Harry, for about seven years before, he had stood here, or somewhere a lot like there, and wondered. Wondered if it was true, wondered if it could possibly be real. And know he wished the same, with all his heart.

Harry approached the object in the middle of the room, a mirror, and closed his eyes. He stepped in front of it, and quickly glanced at his reflection. But there was no reflection. Instead of seeing his own pale and somewhat sweaty face, there were other faces. There was a mischievous grin, a crooked nose, long red hair, green almond eyes, black scruffy hair, and a long white beard. There was bubblegum pink hair, and a few lined faces. There were eyes like x-rays and a face that was once haunted, but now looked content.

In the mirror, in place of his own reflection, Harry saw the people he missed the most in his life - James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Tonks Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore.

The Mirror of Erised had entered Harry's life once again.


	2. The Mirror of Desire

**__**

Discliamer:

I do not own Harry Potter... aww :(

AN: ok guys i am SOOO sorry i havent updated anything in months, please forgive and r/r

CHAPTER TWO: The Mirror of Desire

Hours ticked by and Harry did not move. He barely dared to breath, lest it all be a dream, and if the world had ended, Harry wouldn't have noticed. Approaching the mirror carefully, Harry took one step after another. He was slow, as if a foot touching the ground too quickly would shatter this precious treasure. Once he was standing directly in front of the mirror, Harry stopped.

_You know the rules _he told himself. _You know it is only a mirror. Don't get your hopes up. It's just a reflection._

_A reflection of what? _A small voice in Harry's mind questioned.

Harry slowly turned his head to gaze behind himself, yet the room remained empty.

_Not a real reflection_ Harry reasoned. _A reflection of desires. _

Harry knew these facts. He knew what he saw in the mirror was not real. It was his only his dreams. Nevertheless, he couldn't help reaching out his hand. Further and further his hand stretched, aiming for his mother's face. Instead of soft, warm flesh, Harry's palm was met by a cold unforgiving barrier. A glass barrier.

Harry slumped to the floor and cried. He could no longer control his emotions, nor did he want to. Sobbing and inconsolable, he thought of all those he had loved and lost. The pain that surged through him was more then any Quidditch accident, more then any bloody battle wound. The pain was searing hot yet freezing cold. It flowed mercilessly through him like blood and water. As it formed a knot of regret in his chest, Harry could almost feel his heart breaking. It was grief – uncontrollably human and un-diminishing grief.

When Harry raised his head once more to look at the Mirror of Erised, there were more faces crowding the mirror then before. Fred Weasley, Dobby, Mad-Eye Moody and Colin Creevy had all joined the other figures in the mirror, yet more were approaching. Even as Harry watched, Hedwig swooped from no where to land on Sirius' shoulder. Harry watched with his mouth agape as his godfather turned his head to pet the snowy owl, who nipped his fingers affectionately. The two figures then both turned their gazes back to Harry. Sirius grinned widely and Harry noticed the laughter back in his eyes.

Not knowing what to do yet not wanting to leave, Harry spent a long time watching the antics of his past friends and family, now confined as reflections in the mirror. Fred and Mad-Eye shared a joke, and the pair laughed heartily. In death, Mad-Eye had much more peace then in life, Harry thought. He was so much more relaxed and … happy. Hedwig was now being fed by Dobby and Colin, who would glance up at Harry every once in a while with a look of pure pleasure – both happy to show their hero that they would still do what he required. Sirius, Remus and James were in the middle of reminiscing of old times, and though Harry couldn't hear their voices, he could tell by the wild hand actions that it was a tale worth telling. Lily and Tonks were talking quietly in the corner; Harry noticed that Tonks' was standing close to her father. Most of the other occupants of the mirror were amusing themselves or catching up with old friends. Most, that is, but not all.

It took Harry an age to notice that out of all the mirrors' occupants, Dumbledore was the only one that had never once taken his eyes off him. Once this fact had become apparent, however, Harry stared back into the shock of electric blue eyes, and immediately felt their x-rays boring into him.

_The Mirror of Erised._

The voice in his head was not his own, and Harry was shocked to hear it. Looking around widely, Harry wondered if he had merely started nodding off to sleep before his own thoughts had re-awoken him.

_The Mirror of Erised._

The voice spoke again. It sounded very familiar, but foggy and distant, so it was hard to make out.

_The Mirror of Erised._

Certain that someone in the mirror was trying to communicate with him, Harry searched the reflections. Not a single mouth moved to sound out the words when Harry heard the voice in his mind speak again.

_The Mirror of…_

Harry turned his gaze to Dumbledore. Standing straight as a board in his midnight blue robes, Albus Dumbledore placed his in the shape of a steeple and was surveying Harry from over them, as he often would when confronting Harry before the summer break about the previous years' traumatic events. Once the headmaster knew he had caught Harry's attention, he turned his gaze upwards. Harry did the same. Around the mirror where the carvings and intricate markings Harry had noticed on his first ever visit to the mirror.

_The Mirror of Erised._

_The Mirror of…_

Harry approached the mirror again and placed his hand only millimetres from the surface of the glass. This time, it was his own thoughts that seemed to echo loudly not only in his mind but through out the room:

_The Mirror of Erised._

_The Mirror of Desire._

This time, when Harry reached out, cold, smooth glass did not touch him. His palm grazed his mothers' face.

* * *

AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was such a long time coming!! thank you to my lovely readers, and i hope your not fed up with waiting and have abandonded the story. thank you!!


End file.
